A Matter of Time
by tw1n.charm
Summary: CINDERELLA MONOGATARI: He knew he couldn't hide the truth from her forever. She would find out, one way or another. It was only just a matter of time. In light of the plot against the king, the danger it will bring Cinderella, and his relationship w/ her, Charles ponders on the consequences of keeping his identity as the prince a secret from her. Filler scene at the end of ep. 22.


**DISCLAIMER :** If I owned _Cinderella Monogatari_ , the full version of _Ai Purasu Ai_ / _Love Plus Love_ would be readily available anywhere, the scenes in the closing credits would be changed, there would be an episode or at least scenes where Cinderella's stepfamily pays for maltreating her and finally learns that Charles is _actually_ Prince Charles, and... Oh, whom am I kidding? I don't own the show. -_-

 **(What's with me and filler scenes?) I can't believe it's been almost a year since I last posted anything. Hi everyone! I'm feeling rather nostalgic lately. Watching the live-action movie** _Cinderella_ **revived my interest in** _Cinderella Monogatari_ **(available on YouTube, by the way). Besides being an old anime,** **the show has its own plot holes and flaws, but it's hard to dislike something you loved in your younger days, isn't it? ^_~. I love the fact that Cinderella and the prince met and eventually became friends first before the classic ball scene. Anyway, I've always wanted to write fics of my favorite childhood shows (done with** _Kaiketsu_ _Zorro_ **and was close enough to writing one for** _Romeo no Aoi Sora_ **). But because the fanbases seem nonexistent, I usually set the ideas aside. So what a very pleasant surprise to find that there are** _Cinderella Monogatari_ **fans here! :)**

 **PLEASE READ TO AVOID CONFUSION: Because I want to stick to canon as much as possible, I'll be basing much of this one-shot on the original (Japanese dub, based on what I can interpret from it). So you'll find some lines, names, and other things here different from those in the English dub (which has a lot of altered and additional lines that messed up some stuff), such as _Wanda_ instead of _Patch, lie_ / _liar_ instead of _fib_ / _fibber,_ etc. Regarding the latter part, yes, _fib_ is also a type of lie, but specifically it's a trivial or childish lie, and lying about your identity or your background is hardly trivial. I suspect that the English dub used this to tone down/soften the word _lie_ (probably because the show is aimed at kids?). But really, in the original, you'd hear Cinderella use the term _usotsuki_ ("liar," a general term) a lot of times (even _Usotsuki Sharuru_ to nickname Charles). Anyway, if you're uncomfortable with this, you can replace the word _liar_ with _fibber_ ****in your mind. The rest are regarding some of the holes of the show trying to be filled. I could catch any inaccuracies and possible mistranslations in my work better if only there were English subs. Should they be available, please let me know, and I'll edit stuff here accordingly. So if it seems that things are different or the characters are OOC (which I hope they're not), please see the explanation above.**

 **For this fic, the viewpoints of Cinderella and Charles will switch back and forth. Normally I don't do this, but I feel this one-shot is better executed this way. If there are any works or ideas just like what are written here, what a coincidence. And if there are any errors that I missed, I'm sorry. I could always take this fic down if it sucked.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _They made their way on the grassy field, far away from the abandoned house of stolen arms._

" _Say, Charles." Cinderella turned around to face Charles. "Where do you really live?"_

 _Charles seemed uncertain, looking up. He pointed his finger in what seemed like a random direction. "Over there..."_

 _Cinderella followed the direction, and then he did the same. Before her very vision was Emerald Castle itself, the chimes of its bell resounding. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned back to Charles in mock annoyance. "Charles the Liar―"_

 _But her next words died when she saw his serious gaze at the scene, as though he lost focus on_ _everything surrounding him._

* * *

A MATTER OF TIME

* * *

They stood in momentary silence. As they gazed at the beautiful Emerald Castle, it seemed so peaceful, too majestic to be even shaken from the inside.

Cinderella turned to Charles again. His expression remained intense, and he was regarding the castle as though it meant everything to him, the soft rays of the late afternoon sun enhancing the startling seriousness of his face. "Charles?"

Silence.

 _Why is he looking at the castle like that?_ she wondered. W _hat's running in his mind right now?_

As though on cue with her thoughts, Charles's gaze shifted to the house and lingered there for a while before he focused his attention back on Cinderella. "I can't let this pass by. Cinderella, I must inform the king at once."

She blinked, then nodded, his words sparking a vivid memory—gunpowder, supplies and boxes of different arms bearing the royal seal, all stolen from the castle. _How could anyone think of plotting against the king?_ It was unimaginable. After all, peace reigned in their kingdom, and the king was ruling over them in goodness and with fair treatment. It didn't make any sense, much less that someone from his own _court_ would be the leader of that conspiracy. "I'll go with you."

"No," he answered immediately, catching Cinderella by surprise. "I'll go back alone."

"Go back?" she echoed. So he wasn't lying after all? But she had already proven that he wasn't the prince's page. Could it be that he really stayed at the castle but maybe as a kind of servant?

"Uh, I mean, uh, I'll just go alone. Cinderella, you'd better go home."

Her forehead creased. "Why can't I come with you?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be better if we report what we saw together? The king would be more convinced if there are more witnesses."

"I'll be fine. And besides, your family is waiting for you, right? Everyone will be wondering what happened to you if you arrive so late."

He had a point. She hadn't cooked supper yet, and even if she told the truth why she came back already in the evening, her stepmother would most likely believe she was just making up the story to get out of punishment. Plus, she had to prepare the outfits of her stepsisters for the costume party they would be holding tomorrow. Cinderella tried to study Charles's words covering up something, then sighed. As much as she would like to interrogate him about the subject or his real background, now didn't seem to be the best time. The kingdom's safety must come first.

"I guess you're right," she conceded finally. "Then I'll go now. Come on, Wanda." Turning around, she and Wanda began to walk away.

"Let me walk you home."

Cinderella stopped, looking back at Charles in confusion. "But I thought you said you'd be heading for the castle."

"It will grow dark later. It might not be safe for you to go on your own."

"Charles, I've been going home alone countless times; it's nothing new. Besides, Wanda's with me." The bulky dog barked in agreement. "I'll be okay."

"Not today. Cinderella, you nearly died more than an hour ago. At least let me assure myself that you got home safely."

"But Charles—"

"I insist."

She fell silent for a while. "All right. Then let's go."

The three of them walked back to town in silence. As they passed by the flower shops, fruit stands, boutiques, and other forms of establishment, some of the owners were closing them for the day while customers here and there were either heading out or trying out merchandise at the last minute. It seemed business as usual―as though nothing wrong was really going on behind this normal facade.

Charles's brows knitted. He must tell his father about the hideout of weapons right away, even bring him there to see for himself. But because Zaral had already manipulated the king and queen into trusting him so much, they might not believe Charles of his suspicions even if he was their own son. Ideally, the hideout should be the perfect evidence, with the arms bearing the royal seal enough to tell that only someone in the king's court would be able to pull off a scheme of overthrowing the ruler. But because Zaral was rather a formidable traitor, it might take more than tangible evidence to convict him. Unless a henchman of his would openly admit to the royal family who his boss was... For a moment, Charles regretted letting those men who held him and Cinderella up go but then reconsidered it. Knowing Zaral's cunning mind, he might have already threatened his men or fixed their minds into lying about him being the man behind these secret operations.

 _Everything depends on me now._ If Charles failed to prove Zaral's true nature, the duke would definitely use this loss of credibility as a chance to expose Charles's daily secret. The king would side with Zaral and forbid the prince from leaving the castle again, maybe even enforcing heavy guard on him if necessary. Then Charles wouldn't be able to keep a close eye on Zaral's activities until everything was too late. Alex might be able to act on Charles's behalf, but he could do only as much. No. If Charles wanted to save his family and his kingdom, at least two people would be needed to carry it out.

So at this point, it all boiled down to whoever was more believable. And Zaral had always displayed such fine manners in front of the king and queen, masquerading with fake loyalty and concern. Meanwhile, Charles's irresponsible behavior at the castle might, if not would, put him at a disadvantage. If he wanted to maintain his credibility, he had to be careful about his actions and strategize better than Zaral himself.

 _I must talk to my father without that scoundrel around._ His forehead creased. If only he could catch Zaral red-handed in the presence of the king...

"Charles?"

Charles snapped out of his thoughts and turned, only to find Cinderella gazing at him. "What is it?"

Cinderella's eyes held some amount of concern. "Is something wrong?"

"...No. Why do you ask?"

"You seem so... tense."

He must be giving away much without noticing it for Cinderella to be picking up on his inner mood so quickly. "I'm fine," he answered, forcing his tone to take a light note. Placing his hand on the back of his head, he tried to appear casual. "I guess I'm just worried about what happened today, that's all."

"Oh." Cinderella set her eyes ahead of her again. "I understand. It's really overwhelming. The idea of someone wanting to overthrow the royal family, I mean."

Charles's eyes darted left and right. No one seemed to be paying attention to them, too busy in his or her personal affairs. "The king and queen themselves seem to be unaware of this. If everything has gone this far behind their backs, then the man orchestrating this coup must be extremely dangerous."

She whipped her head at him. "Then what about the prince? He'd be put in danger as well!"

Charles turned to her, not missing the great worry swimming in her voice. It was no secret that Cinderella, just like any girl in their kingdom, was infatuated with Prince Charles. But for her to be _this_ upset, something he had never seen her become before... "Are you really that concerned about Prince Charles?"

"Of course. He's the prince of our kingdom. Our next king. He shouldn't be harmed in any way!"

He hesitated. Despite always being with her, did he, Charles the Liar, even stand a chance with her? Or would she prefer Prince Charles, the dashing royal and epitome of a lady's man? "Do you... care about him?"

Cinderella cast him a strange stare. "Why are you suddenly asking me that?"

But instead of making up some excuse as usual, Charles waved off her question. He had to know. "Do you?"

"What does it matter to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "If I answer your question, you're just going to laugh at me like that time you overheard my fantasy about him while you were up the tree."

"I won't. Really. I promise."

Cinderella was about to respond how she found his words hard to believe but then caught an intense look in Charles's eyes, almost the same intensity he'd been displaying recently. It was almost as if she was beside a different Charles, and something about his demeanor told her to take him seriously. Her arms unraveled themselves, her hands dropping at her sides. "Well... I do."

His chest started to pound. "Really? Why?"

"Well... At first, it seems as though things are easy for him. Anything he wants, he can have it right away. Anything he wishes to happen, all he has to do is just command it. Nothing seems to go wrong for him. He seems so gallant, powerful, so majestic..."

Charles waited for her to continue.

"But I didn't realize ahead that despite the luxury and seemingly perfect life, he's not spared from having troubles. Maybe not the same kind of trouble we may be experiencing daily but far worse. His life being endangered without anyone noticing it, being forced to marry someone he doesn't love―that one especially saddens me. For someone like him to experience problems such as these..."

 _Cinderella..._

She gazed heavenward. "The prince doesn't deserve a life of unhappiness. I wish I could do something for him. He's not a figure to fantasize from a distance anymore. For me, he's become more real." She turned to Charles. "I do remember you saying before that he's just like us. I think you may be right. He's someone who can identify with us." Her dark eyes grew distant. "Maybe... Just maybe... I can identify with him and all that he feels. His happiness, his sorrow..."

And he was blown away by this revelation. True, as Prince Charles, his name was constantly on the lips of swooning ladies, nobility and commoner alike. But these maidens fell in love with the _image_ of the prince, not the person himself. Cinderella, however, had successfully gotten past this superficial layer, despite its prestige, and cared about the core. "You really love the prince, don't you?"

At this, suddenly Cinderella's cheeks flushed slightly. "Wh-What?"

"Am I wrong?"

Her palms flew to her cheeks. "Charles!"

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Charles, you don't go assuming a girl's possible feelings like that!" Cinderella's arms straightened themselves at her sides, her hands now balled. "Besides, it's not like I'm the only person who thinks fondly about the prince! What lady wouldn't dream of a prince who would protect her with his strength, his courage, and his life and even love her so tenderly in his arms and marry her and―"

She stopped as though realizing she had just revealed too much in her outburst without knowing it. Suddenly covering her face with her hands in embarrassment, she halted and turned her head away from Charles.

"H-Hey..." He had gone too far. It shouldn't matter which kind of Charles Cinderella would rather be with. The truth that she cared about him should be enough. Charles stopped walking as well and frowned, bothered to see her in such discomfort. Bending down a little, he tried to peer at her face but before he could see her expression, she turned around, completely facing away from him. Charles walked over to in front of her, gently placing his hand on her arm. "Sorry," he apologized softly. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

Silence. Then Cinderella lifted her hands off a little from her face. "You're not laughing?"

"Why would I? I gave you my word, didn't I?"

Cinderella's eyes studied him as she remained still for a while. Finally, she completely removed her hands from her face, as Charles did his, and faced him, the warm color on her cheeks gradually fading. "What am I being embarrassed about? It's not like the prince is around to hear me say these things." She sighed to herself. "Of course, it's just wishful thinking. The prince doesn't know me. He doesn't even remember that I exist." Cinderella lowered her head. "That is, if he even knew at all."

He wanted to take her arms and tell her how wrong she was, that she was the only girl he was keenly aware of and who ever held his affection and that he, the prince himself, was just right in front of her. But he bit back his words.

While in town, disguised as a commoner, never had Charles expected a running girl to bump into him, let alone the two of them meeting again. This girl had caught his attention, and the fact that they even had a second encounter at all—and so soon—made her someone he wanted to get to know well. However, in his attempts to befriend her, not only he had messed up with his words but also he had found himself lying to her. If he was going to be honest with himself, he really didn't wish to deceive her at all. But there was no way he could talk about himself being the prince and keep his identity a secret at the same time without bending the truth. Besides, if he hadn't, his blown cover would have caused a commotion, and the news would have spread like wildfire. It wouldn't take long before it reached his father's ears, putting an end to his life incognito and curbing his freedom. He had paid a price for it, though, by starting on the wrong foot with Cinderella, who seemed intolerant of liars.

His chance to set things right with her had come after saving her from a horse chasing her. But when he finally had admitted to her his real name, basically trying to reveal his true identity, she hadn't taken his word for it. At first he had been shocked and disappointed; he had lied to her too much for her to believe him. But then, he had realized it would probably be best if he maintained that Cinderella knew nothing about his background. Charles didn't want her to treat him differently just because he was of royalty. More than that, he wanted to keep seeing her again and continue being friends with her, not just because he felt at ease with her. With Cinderella, he could be true to himself without the persona of a prince―that he was no one but just a playful, roguish teenager bored with his life inside walls, who longed for adventures or even just to explore life outside the castle gates. No expectations, no titles, no pressures, no formalities. And she accepted and treated him as he was―an ordinary person.

But most of all, he didn't want to stop meeting her because he had already fallen for her. Cinderella was attractive to begin with, but her character made her even more beautiful and admirable. Charles was drawn to her simplicity, her pure heart, her selflessness, her kindness that knew no boundaries. Cinderella was also someone who didn't hide her thoughts or feelings save for romantic sentiments, but it didn't stop her from caring about others and helping them without a second thought. And with each moment he spent with Cinderella, he grew fonder of her, enjoying the close bond he was sharing with her even though only as the commoner Charles.

He knew he couldn't keep her in the dark for long, though. It was not being fair to her.

But then, how would she react if she found out? Would she be so shocked? Embarrassed? Would she be happy?

 _Or would she hate me?_

He walked a few steps ahead of her and stopped in his tracks.

Cinderella's eyes followed him. "Charles?"

"Cinderella." His back still faced her. "Do you trust me?"

Cinderella blinked. "Of course."

"Not knowing my real background... If you found out who I really am..." His eyes remained fixed ahead of him. "...would you still trust me?"

"I made it clear before: I hate liars. You've kept lying to me so much, I don't know what to believe anymore."

He inwardly cringed.

"But..." Her voice softened a bit. "It won't change the fact that you'd still be my friend."

Charles turned his head in shock. "Cinderella..."

"I don't know anymore if it's really in your nature to lie or you're just hiding something. But because it's you, Charles, I want to believe that you have a valid and important reason for not telling me much about yourself. I want to trust you."

But then it suddenly hit her. She had never really viewed his actions from this angle, but the possible reason for them left her unexpectedly bothered.

Disappointed.

"But maybe it's..." She trailed off, trying to ignore the little stab of hurt inside **.**

He turned fully to face her, not liking how uncertain and uncomfortable she looked as she gazed down. "What is it?"

"Maybe it's me." Finally she looked up but then averted her eyes from him. "Maybe I'm only failing to see that you're not telling me because I'm not someone you can trust enough."

 _What!_ "No, you're wrong!" he exclaimed, clutching her shoulders on impulse. How could she even think of such a thing? "On the contrary, Cinderella, you're one of the only few people I can truly trust. I trust you, more than you ever know."

Cinderella was taken aback by his outburst. "You do?"

"I might have lied to you on some occasions before." His hold on her shoulders turned gentle. "But what I just told you now... This is a truth you can certainly count on."

Cinderella took in his earnest expression as he looked her straight in the eye. _No, he couldn't possibly be lying._ It didn't matter to her before, but now his words, full of conviction, meant a lot to her. And they certainly relieved and gladdened her heart. But still... "Then what's with these sudden random questions? Why are you acting so strangely? One moment you seem fine and then all mysterious the next."

Charles seemed startled at her questions. He let go of her, then looked away. "No reason. I just have a lot in mind lately, that's all."

"What is it? You can tell me. Maybe I can help."

He faced her. "Thanks for your concern. But I don't want to burden you with it."

"It won't be a burden to me, I promise. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Cinderella, trust me. It might be best for you to know nothing for now."

"Charles..." His actions were beginning to worry her. _What's going on with him? He said he trusts me, but why couldn't he tell me?_

This wasn't the Charles she was used to, the guy who seemed free from life's worries. On the contrary, he was the one who usually shared Cinderella's troubles, always looking out for her. Always listening to her. Always there for her. Whenever danger embraced her, Charles had that impeccable timing in rescuing her, somewhat like a knight in shining armor.

 _She reached inside the basket on her arm, extending a red rose to him. "Here, oh Prince...," she offered warmly, "...as a token of thanks."_

 _He seemed surprised at this gesture, then smiled in appreciation, accepting the flower. "Thank you... Princess."_

 _The water of the river beside them glistened under the morning sunlight as they gazed at each other for a while. And then they laughed together, enjoying this personal moment they were sharing with each other._

 _No, not a knight,_ she amended, remembering that time when he had saved her and Isabelle from their abductor and his son. _He's much more than that._ A warm, caring, courageous prince without royal blood or fine garments, who surprised her with noble qualities once in a while. Without her realizing it, he had become the prince whom, despite always lounging in town, she could become close to and run to whenever she needed help. A prince within her reach, unlike Prince Charles whom she had never really even seen up close, only having distant encounters with him.

 _That's right._ If Prince Charles was the ideal, Charles the Liar was the reality. If the prince was someone who was starting to become real to her only just now, Charles was flesh and blood even from the start, gradually growing more important in her life each day without her noticing it. Now, she realized that while she wished for the prince's love, she valued her friendship with Charles more. And as much as she was concerned about the prince, for her to get so worried about Charles getting hurt every time he risked his life just to help her or someone else or whenever she saw him in great danger...

Charles mattered more to her.

 _Much_ more.

And he had already begun to take space in her heart.

Along with this realization came pangs of guilt. Whenever something was wrong with her life, it was always Charles who aided her or made her smile.

But had she, in the very same way, been there for him at all?

She swallowed.

Had she ever done _anything_ for him at all?

Cinderella looked away from Charles, the unsettling feeling in her growing. As her eyes fell on the street, she was distracted by a stall of apples ahead of her and Charles being closed. For a while, relief washed over Cinderella. _At least the man behind the stall isn't the same vendor who chased us earlier._

Suddenly, an idea struck her. "I'll be back in a while." Before Charles could react, she rushed toward the stall. "Sir, please wait!"

Less than a minute later, Cinderella went back to Charles, who was now studying the sky. Looking up as well, she found the orange and yellow hues deepening already.

"You won't be able to get home on time at this rate." Charles turned to her. "We need to hitch a ride." Searching their surroundings, he found a wagon carrying wooden barrels heading their way. "We can just sneak in at the back. The owner won't notice it."

"We can't do that; it's rather impolite. Let's just ask him instead. Maybe he'll be kind enough to help us."

Charles opened his mouth but then closed it, then just shrugged. "As you say." Then he hailed the wagon, causing the owner, an elderly bearded man, to pull his horse to a halt. "Excuse me, Sir. This young lady with me needs to get home before nightfall. Her family is waiting for her. May we please join you in your wagon?"

The bearded man looked at Cinderella. "Hmm... You seem familiar to me..." Then his face lit up at the same time that hers did in recognition. "Ah yes, I remember! You're that girl who rode here during the Flower Festival."

Charles blinked in surprise at Cinderella. "You've done this before?"

"A few times already," she replied, causing his surprised expression to grow even more. Then she smiled pleasantly at the old man. "Oh, you remember me?"

"Why, yes. You're the only girl who has ever hitched a ride in my wagon. Good thing for you, we're heading the same way. Now hop in. Include your friend and your dog with you."

"Thank you, Sir. That's so kind of you." The three got inside the wagon, and Cinderella shot Charles a look that said, _See?_

Charles just shrugged. Then he fell back to silence again, staring off into the distance as the gates marking the town gradually reached their vanishing point.

Cinderella craned her head, trying to assess his expression. Then digging her hand into her pocket, she offered him an apple. "Here."

Charles blinked at it in surprise, then looked up at her questioningly.

"Something to make you feel better." She smiled. "You seem fond of apples."

"Thanks." He took the red fruit from her. "But what about you? Why didn't you buy one for yourself?"

"I'll eat something when I get home. I'm not yet hungry anyway."

"But Cinderella―"

"It's nothing, really. Let me be the one to help you this time, even if it's only by cheering you up." Then her expression grew quite serious. "It's just a little thing compared to all the things you've done for me."

"Things I've done for you?"

Cinderella nodded. "Not only for helping me countless times, as I've said a few hours ago, but also for taking care of me when I got sick. I wasn't counting that you would go as far as taking over my chores for the day for me. And today as well, you tried to save us both..."

"Cinderella, our rescue is not my doing. Wanda deserves the credit for that."

"Don't belittle your efforts. You did your best to get us out of that well." Remembering how he had held her hands warmed her inside. "I knew I should have been so frightened while we were about to drown inside, but being with you there... It made me lose any fear in me to die."

"Cinderella..."

"I'm still alive because of you. You've saved me so many times. I know I should have said this earlier, but let me say it: From the bottom of my heart..." She bowed her head. "Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_."

She looked up in surprise. "For what?"

"For saving _me."_

Cinderella gazed at him in confusion. "When have I..." But soon, the confusion on her face cleared. "Oh, you mean when I pushed that rock off that cliff? It's nothing. Anyone would have done the same."

 _But not everyone would have done what_ you _had the other times you saved me without knowing it._ If it weren't for Cinderella's created diversion during Zaral's announcement of Charles's engagement to Isabelle, Charles would have been trapped forever in a forced marriage. Even if Cinderella hadn't tried to disrupt the public event, her words had strengthened his resolve to not push with his engagement, even at the cost of his father's negative reaction about his kept secret and, consequently, his freedom.

 _And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be breathing now._ Charles would never forget that horror flooding his body when he saw Cinderella's nearly lifeless form and blank eyes as Zore was finishing her portrait. There had been no opportunity to piece together everything, including her sudden presence, at that crucial time. All he knew was that as long as her portrait remained in that madman's hands, she was going to die, and he would never allow that. With help from Paulette, the woman whom he saw sometimes with Cinderella, Cinderella's soul had been released from the painting in time. He would have stayed to ensure this if only it weren't for the risk that Cinderella seeing him as Prince Charles would bring. But even though Paulette had assured him that Cinderella was already safe, the unearthly events and her welfare had saturated his mind on his way back to the castle.

So the next day, he had sneaked out of the castle to check how Cinderella was doing. Before reaching the town, he had chanced upon Paulette, who was painting the scenery at that time, and grabbed the opportunity to understand what really had happened at Zore's castle and, more importantly, what Cinderella was doing there in the first place. Paulette had filled him in on everything he wanted to know, much of it also from what Cinderella had told her on their way home. But when the female painter got to the part concerning him and his portrait, the details had left Charles cold with horror upon realizing that Cinderella, despite knowing the danger, had used her own _life_ as a diversion just to buy time for _him_ to be rescued.

 _How could you go through such lengths_ _ _just_ to help me_? She didn't even have a personal relationship with him as the prince yet she saved him, willingly putting her life on the line when she didn't have to. He marveled at her bravery and devotion to him. _I owe you my life. No, I even owe you a lot more than that_.

And it wasn't just because Cinderella had unwittingly exposed Zaral's schemes against Charles that involved her stepsisters and other people, nor because it was through her that he had learned of the plot to overthrow the king. Constantly interacting with Cinderella had taken him outside the comfort of just walking on the streets of the town and immersed him in the daily life of a commoner. Household chores. Hard work. Struggles with love. Making friends of diverse backgrounds that he never would have met otherwise and learning their insights. Life from outside the perspective of royalty was something his tutor never had taught him before―not in application at least―and a big part of him told him that through this, he could understand the people he would be ruling over someday and their needs and better their life. Through Cinderella, Charles had grown more aware of his need to know and understand himself better and to fulfill his responsibilities as the prince instead of taking them for granted by horsing around.

But now, more than ever, his sense of responsibility had to keep up with the silently brewing political tension that would erupt at any moment. If he couldn't stop Zaral from taking over the kingdom, Charles would hold himself accountable to his family, to all the royal staff, to his noble subjects. To the common people.

To his friends.

To Cinderella.

He watched Cinderella turn and look ahead of the road, and he stared down. Those men who took them prisoners today had failed to recognize him as the prince. He was grateful for that, but cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he realized its implications: if they had realized who Charles really was, Cinderella would have been in greater danger just for being associated with him. For being valuable to him, even just for being seen with him. And if he would not be careful with his actions from now on, that scenario would not be far from becoming reality.

 _I always get her into trouble._ His fist clenched around the apple. _How can I defend a kingdom if I can't defend even one person?_ He must keep Cinderella safe by making sure she stayed out of the physical conflict the takeover would bring. But if even keeping her at a great distance would still endanger her...

"Please drop me off here, Sir."

Cinderella's voice snapped him back to attention, and he looked over his shoulder to find her house just several meters away. The ride was already over. As he, Cinderella, and her pet got off the wagon, he realized that the old man's route would still take him farther down the road. "Thank you for the ride."

"Thank you again." Cinderella bowed.

"A pleasure meeting you again, young lady," the old man replied kindly. "Well then, I'll be on my way."

"Good bye. Take care!" She smiled, waving her hand as the wagon took off until it was no longer in sight.

As soon as they were alone, Charles turned in the direction of Cinderella's house. "Come on. Let's go." He began to walk, saying nothing more.

Cinderella fell into step behind him, studying him. "You've grown quiet again," she observed, frowning. "Is there really nothing I can do to help you out in your situation?"

But then he stopped walking.

She halted as well, startled. "Charles?"

"Cinderella."

"What is it?"

"Everything might change a few days from now, maybe even sooner. This kingdom might be plunged to a great chaos. I want to prevent it in time."

"Charles... You're more dedicated to the welfare of the kingdom than I give you credit for."

"I grew up in this kingdom. I won't let anyone destroy its future with his evil reign." He remained still with his back on her. "But if I cannot stop it in time―or at all, I want you to stay close to me."

She blinked in surprise. "Would it really... go that far? Don't worry about me. I'll stay away from danger."

"Your safety would not be guaranteed by that time. I cannot predict exactly how things would run from now on or when they would happen. Just do what I said."

"Charles, I'll be all right, I promise. You don't need to bother yourself with me."

"If you're not by my side..."

He whipped his head around.

"...how would I be able to protect you?"

Cinderella's eyes widened. Charles's voice was charged with determination, his gaze so striking and powerful at conveying how much her safety meant to him, leaving her stunned. _Charles..._ But then slowly, her face broke into an expression of appreciation. "If that's what would bring you peace of mind."

At those words, Charles visibly relaxed.

"I got to go now. I still have supper to prepare. Thank you for walking me home, Charles."

"It's nothing. Go now."

"All right." She ran past Charles, then paused a few feet away from him and turned. "You know, for a while, you sounded just like the prince. If you keep on doing that, I might just fall for the lie that you _are_ him."

Charles froze.

"But oh well. Anyway, I really should get going. Bye!" She spun around, starting to head over to the servant's entrance.

Something snapped inside Charles that he grabbed her wrist. "Cinderella."

She halted, then turned around. "Yes?"

Charles looked down at the ground. "The truth is..." He looked up, finally meeting her gaze. "I'm... I'm... really..."

"What is it?"

Heavy silence.

"Charles?"

"...really... just a nobody." Slowly, he let go of her wrist. "Just the regular Charles the Liar that you know and always bump into."

She blinked at his answer before her face shifted to a pleasant expression. "I could tell that."

"Well then, I'll be on my way. See you around." He did an about-face to leave.

"Charles?"

He halted, then looked back.

Cinderella's face melted into a beautiful, sincere smile. "I'm really glad that I met you."

And it left him at a loss for words.

"Well, I'd better go in for real." She and Wanda headed for the servant's entrance. Then facing him one last time, she waved her hand shortly. "Bye!"

Charles raised his hand to acknowledge her gesture, smiling slightly. For a while, he watched her disappear behind the door.

" _I'm really glad that I met you."_

 _No, Cinderella_. He gazed down at the apple he was still holding with his other hand.

I'm _the one who's glad that I met you._ His eyes landed on the spot where he last saw her. _I wish you would see someday how important you are to me._

" _You know, for a while, you sounded just like the prince. If you keep on doing that, I might just fall for the lie that you_ are _him."_

He stared at the ground, the smile vanishing.

 _Close._ He was so close to telling her the truth. _No. Not yet. Just not yet..._ Cinderella's words had triggered his conscience. If he really loved her, he would not withhold from her any part of who he was.

But if hiding his real identity would protect her, then he would allow this lie to live out as reasonably long as possible. Anything, as long as she didn't get involved. He could use this commoner disguise to his advantage to spy on the movements of the kingdom's opponents and, at the same time, keep an eye on Cinderella in case those evil men decided to harm her. He had witnessed the same bulky man threaten her life twice. It wouldn't be impossible for such a person to do it again or do something even far worse because she knew too much.

Charles would tell her everything as soon as this political issue was over, even earlier if it could no longer be avoided. And by doing so, he'd be risking their friendship. He didn't want to destroy it for he valued it that much, and he could only hope that she would take the revelation well. But if she would draw away from him, hate him, or never trust him again, he had to accept it. No, he _would_ accept it. After all, it was his own fault; he would take responsibility for his actions no matter what the consequences were.

For he knew he couldn't hide the truth from her forever. She would find out, one way or another. It was only just a matter of time.

And with the sudden pace the conspiracy was taking, his gut told him that he wouldn't have to wait for long.

-The End

* * *

 **Indeed, Charles wouldn't have to, as Cinderella finds out about his identity on the next episode. -_-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this work. Since it wouldn't do any good for me to cram all my ideas here, the rest of them are already drafted in a few more one-shots, but when they would be posted would depend on how much free time would remain in my busy schedule. I hope I could write them soon.**

 **So how was this fic? Let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated; let's spread the** _Cinderella Monogatari_ **love! ^_~ I don't accept flames, though, since they do nothing for my improvement. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
